Not Alone
by Ashton Li
Summary: Ok, this is the sequel to Better Late Than Never. Daisuke and Hikari have finally started a relationship, but something has happened. What could this tragedy be? You'll have to read to find out more! Songfic with the song Everything I Do I Do It For You.


**NOTE: This is a sequel to the story "Better Late Than Never". If you haven't read that story yet, this one should still be understandable. Though, if you do like this story, I recommend you read "Better Late Than Never".**

**Not Alone**

A mere crush was how it all started. His love for one girl brought him so far in life. Though it started with rejection and heart break. She was hurting him, but she figured it all out because of math. He was able to figure out something she couldn't, and it brought them closer together. Even their friends came closer to find love because of this subject. The girl was filled with happiness, but it still felt like something was missing. She felt as if something was wrong between her friendship with the other boy. It hurt to know this. Her fear became stronger and soon drew her out of the world. Knowing that her friends were her only hope, they were willing to give up their lives for her. He always said that he'd never give up on her, why would that ever change?

The day started like normal. A brunette girl met her raspberry haired boyfriend outside her building. They smiled at each other and began to walk to school.

"Hikari, how are you?" the boy questioned.

The girl didn't answer.

"Hika? You ok?" he wondered.

"Huh? Yeah, fine," Hikari looked away.

The boy took her hand. "You seem out of it today."

"I'm sorry Daisuke…I just don't feel myself today," she mumbled.

"Aww…That's ok, everyone has their off days."

"Thanks Dai, you just made my day!" the brunette smiled and quickly ran down the street to meet up with their friends.

_Look into my eyes - you will see_

_What you mean to me_

A blonde boy and a purple haired girl walked towards Hikari and Daisuke hand-in-hand. They wobbled as they tried to keep their balance. The blonde fell over.

"Takeru, could you at least try to keep your balance?" the girl asked as she held out her hand.

The boy smiled as he took her hand and got up. "Sorry! It's not _my_ fault."

"Miyako! Takeru!" Daisuke called.

"Daisuke, Hikari, what's the hurry?" Miyako wondered.

"Uh, just trying to catch up with you guys!" Hikari nervously laughed.

She giggled. "We weren't getting that far…Takeru keeps falling."

"Hey! Would you stop that?" Takeru frowned.

"Don't worry about that…Here comes Iori."

A little brunette boy ran up to the group. "Sorry, I'm a little on the slow side today."

"No worry! We have plenty of time," Daisuke smiled.

"We should get going, we don't want to be late," Takeru decided.

Everyone but Hikari began to walk. The brunette didn't even notice that her friends left. Miyako turned around to see Hikari standing there by herself. Quickly, she went back towards her.

"Hikari? Why aren't you coming? Are you feeling ok? I will walk you home if you aren't," Miyako offered her friend.

The brunette looked away. She found herself starting to sweat.

"Come on, we need to go," she pulled her friend.

Hikari didn't even budge. She found herself growing weak and fell to the ground. Her heart was beating fast and a cold sweat formed on her face. The brunette gasped for air as she broke into an uncontrollable sob.

"Oh, oh…Uh!" Miyako panicked as she tried to find out what was wrong with her younger friend.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the street. The older kids were now on their way to school. The kids that were walking down the street were both Hikari and Miyako's friends.

"Who's that sitting in the middle of the road?" a pinked hair girl asked from the group.

"Huh?" a dark brown haired boy looked over to see two girls on the ground.

The shorter of the boys pushed through the group. "Yagami Hikari! Inoue Miyako!"

The group ran to the two girls.

"Taichi! She won't move…She won't say a word," Miyako frowned.

"Hikari…Come on…You're going to be late for class. You don't want that. Tell me what's wrong. I'm your brother, you can tell me anything," Taichi pleaded.

"Ta-Ta-Taichi," Hikari stuttered as she wiped a stream of tears from her eyes.

Taichi and a smaller boy pulled the brunette off the ground.

"K-K-Koushiro…You guys should get to school…I don't want you to be late."

"Go with Miyako and get to class yourself," the smaller boy, Koushiro, said.

Miyako pushed up her glasses and smiled. "Easier said than done. Lets go get scolded for being late Hikari!"

"I'm sorry Miyako," she mumbled.

"Just get to school safe, don't worry about the yelling. Just make sure you're ok Hikari," the pink haired girl smiled.

"We'll meet with you guys after school," Miyako decided as they walked away.

Daisuke and Takeru had left Iori to go to their first class. They sat in math class hoping that Miyako and Hikari were ok.

"How could I leave her?" Daisuke whispered to the blonde.

"It was just a mistake. Don't worry, Miyako is with her…They'll be ok," Takeru smiled.

"But, I don't like the fact that I for-" the boy looked up.

The teacher stood in front of him and was looking down. "Daisuke, would you like to tell the cl-"

The door opened up and Hikari walked in. The teacher looked at her and began to smile.

"Yagami Hikari! Why are you late?"

"Uh…Uh…Umm," the brunette couldn't find any words.

"I could always have you stay after school and call your parents if I don't get an answer."

Hikari looked away trying to find an answer. _I can't tell the teacher the truth…_

"Fine Hikari, you'll st-"

"It's my fault!" Daisuke stood up and yelled.

"How?"

"I-I had her go back to my apartment to get my…My pencil case!"

"Sit down," the teacher pointed at Daisuke's seat.

Slowly, Daisuke sat back down in his chair. He looked at Hikari and smiled.

"Then, where did that pencil case come from?"

"It's my friends. He let me borrow it from him because he had a pencil."

"Hikari, give Daisuke his pencil case."

The girl nodded her head as she searched her bag. She pulled out a pink pencil case and placed it on her desk. Then, she zipped up her bag. Hikari got up and placed the case on Daisuke's desk. She leaned herself in close and smiled as she took the pencil off his desk.

"Sorry," she slightly said.

"Pink?" Daisuke mumbled to himself as the girl took her seat.

"Where is your pencil case Hikari?" the teacher wondered.

"I'm so forgetful! I left it at my friend's house yesterday when we were doing our homework together. I'm very sorry," Hikari lied.

"Takeru, do have anything to add to your friends lying?"

"No," the blonde looked away.

"Good. Daisuke, Hikari, see me after class. Now, lets get back to today's lesson. We only have 30 minutes now," the teacher began to write on the board. "Copy everything."

The brunette pulled out her notebook and felt something cold on the back of her neck. She slightly turned to see if anything was behind her, but it was just an empty desk. The girl shook her head and began to write again. _That was weird._

Miyako sat in her science class. She tapped her pencil on her desk as the teacher lectured about lab safety. Her mind wandered off and she no longer listened to the teacher.

_He gives the same lecture every time we have a lab! You'd think we'd know the lab rules by now!_ Miyako thought. _I wonder if Hikari's ok. She seems so out of it today. I hope she'll be alright. I hate to see my friends like that, and she's not the type of person that just cries for no reason! Something must be wrong with her. I really hope she's ok. She makes me really worried with the way she just broke down like that. Maybe she'll tell me what's wrong…_

"Inoue Miyako!" the teacher slammed a book on her desk. "First you're late and now you're not paying attention. What is wrong with you today?"

She looked up at him. "I'm very sorry sir."

"Miyako, why don't you tell me what is going through your mind today?"

"I can't sir!"

"You can't? Tell me now young lady or you're staying after class!"

Miyako looked away. "Uh…I'm sorry sir."

The teacher turned away. "Get into groups everyone. Miyako, sit in the back of the room. If you aren't interested in lab safety, you must not be interested in the lab."

The girl frowned and shook her head as she walked to the back of the classroom. She sat herself down in a chair and let out a sigh. A book was placed on the desk.

"Page 100 to 115...Answer the questions at the end," the teacher smiled and walked away.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding," Miyako mumbled and began to work.

"First Yagami was late, and Motomiya, you tried to lie to cover up her tardiness. I should give both of you punishments. You guys are great students…What happened? Lately your work has been very poor and your grades are slowly dropping. If this goes on any longer, I'm going to have to involve your parents. I don't want to do that, but if I must, I must," the teacher looked at the boy and girl.

"Uh, uh…That isn't necessary! I promise that I will not slip up again. Please, all we need is a second chance. I swear, our act will change!" the brunette begged.

"Daisuke, do have anything to say?"

"I am very sorry for lying. Please, do not punish Hikari for my rude and uncalled for action. I was just trying to help a friend, but my helping wasn't much help," the raspberry haired boy bowed his head down as he asked for forgiveness.

The teacher handed the two kids each a small slip of paper. "Get to class guys. Now, if there's anymore trouble between you two and my class, I'll have to call your parents."

"Right," Hikari smiled.

Daisuke and Hikari ran off to their next class. As the hallways divided, the two said their good-byes and went their separate ways.

_Search your heart - search your soul_

_And when you find me there_

_You'll search no more_

The day went by pretty normally. Daisuke and Hikari weren't late to there next class because of the pass they each got. Miyako decided not to zone off in her next classes because of the first accident. Takeru wasn't seen for the rest of the day with the exception of lunch. When he was there, he didn't seem to talk; he didn't even seem to be interested in his friends.

Hikari slowly walked out of the school. She slightly frowned as she saw Takeru walking with Miyako. The door to the school swung open, the brunette turned around hoping it was Daisuke, but it was just a small group of kids.

"Where could he be?" the girl looked around, but the person she was looking for wasn't in sight.

She sat on a near by bench hoping that Daisuke would soon come out of the school building. Student after student, the boy never came. Hikari sighed and began to worry.

"Hikari, what are you doing here?" a boy smiled at her.

"K-Koushiro!" the brunette was shocked.

"So? Taichi is probably worried that you're not home."

"I was waiting for Daisuke…He seems to be running a little late today."

"A little? School ended an hour ago for you. You know, he could have left before you came out."

"No! He wouldn't do that! Everyday after school, we always wait for each other. Sometimes I wait for him, and other days he waits for me. Daisuke would never leave without me…Would he?"

Koushiro looked around. "Hikari, come on, you should get home. You know how Taichi gets when you don't call."

"Then let me use your cell phone. I'm not leaving without Daisuke!"

"I-I can't let you do that! He's not coming Hikari."

"How do you know?"

"I've been through the whole school…He wasn't in there."

"Well…He may be outside!"

"He isn't! Hikari, he's home. I saw him playing soccer by his building while walking here. Daisuke didn't wait for you."

The girl fell to the ground and began to cry. "No!"

Two boys kicked a soccer ball back and forth in front of an apartment building. One of the boys with goggles and raspberry colored hair kicked the ball passed the other boy.

"Wow Daisuke, you're good!" he laughed.

"What can I say? I am the best."

The other boy was a little younger than Daisuke and seemed to look up to him. "I'm glad you're finally around for once. You always seem to be out with that one girl. Why don't you play with me like you always do?"

"Well, as an older man, I have bigger, better priorities," Daisuke smiled.

"But…But girls are icky!"

"They're not icky…You're just to young to understand."

"Why aren't you out with her today?"

"Because I thought that I needed a day for myself."

"Won't she be mad?"

"She'll understand…Anyways, I think we both could use a day off once in awhile."

"Oh…"

"Motomiya Daisuke!" a girl yelled from the street.

"She doesn't seem happy! Is that the one you always go out with?"

"No way! That's one of my crazy friends!" Daisuke looked at the girl. She wore glasses and had straight, purple hair.

Miyako walked up to Daisuke and slapped him across his face.

"Oww! What was that for?" the boy demanded.

"Where's Hikari?" the girl questioned.

"I don't know! She should be home."

She slapped him again. "Why didn't you wait for her after school?"

"I wasn't told to. I thought we agreed to take the day off from each other."

Miyako pushed up her glasses and looked the boy straight in the eyes. "Hikari never came home. She ran away, and we can't find her."

"What?"

"Koushiro was the last one to see Hikari. They walked with each other until they got to his building. He offered to walk with her the whole way, but she refused the offer. Hikari didn't go home…And we have no clue where she could be."

"Hika…Why?" the boy softly fell on his knees.

"I know you're worried, so lets get going. We have to find her. I'm not that sure what's been going on, but she hasn't been herself today."

"Why was Hikari late today? What happened between the two of you?"

"She never started to walk with us and I noticed…Then I asked her what was wrong. The girl didn't answer, she just fell to the ground and poured out a bunch of tears."

"Hika was crying! Why wasn't I told?"

"Don't worry about that right now. Everyone's going to meet us at the school, lets get going."

Daisuke slowly began to walk down the street without looking at Miyako.

"It will be ok Dai," the girl softly said as she tried to keep up with the boy.

He quickly shot his head up in shock. No one other than Hikari has ever called him Dai.

_I feel farther away from everyone than I ever felt before. This is scary. I feel like the relationship I have with Daisuke is breaking my friendship with Takeru. This isn't worth all this pain. Why was I crying before school? Was that pain I felt really real? I should of gone home, but now I'm in this forest all alone. I wish I would of told everyone what was really going on in my head. Why didn't I just tell the truth? Sometimes I can be so stupid!_ Hikari thought as she walked down a path.

"Daisuke!" the brunette yelled as she fell to the ground.

She started to cry. It was uncontrollable and hurt her inside. Hikari was alone in a small forest and there was only one path. There wasn't any other sound other than the girl's crying.

"Daisuke!" Hikari yelled again. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for you_

"Ok, Takereu, Miyako, and Daisuke, you guys should searched the small forest at the edge of the city," Koushiro decided.

"Taichi, Yamato, and myself will search around Ken's neighborhood," a tall girl smiled.

"Ok, Koushiro, you and Cody can check around here…Take Mimi with you," Taichi said.

"Ken said he'd meet up with us, so we better get going."

"Sora, are you sure you want to go to Ken's? You can check out the forest and my group can-" Daisuke tried.

"Don't worry, just go!"

"Sorry…I mean right!" Daisuke turned and left with Takeru and Miyako.

Sora, Taichi, and Yamato met with Ken in his neighborhood.

"I haven't seen her around here, but we should double check just incase," a boy with violet hair calmly said as he faked a smiled.

"Hikari doesn't know where anything is around here…She could be lost for all we know!" Taichi yelled at the boy.

"Calm down Taichi…Ken didn't do anything wrong. We're going to search everywhere, no matter how long it takes," a blonde decided.

"Yamato, go with Ken…Taichi and I will search the main streets and the buildings around here. You two can go everywhere else, the places Hikari has never been to before. Ok?" Sora questioned.

"Right, lets get going," Ken agreed as they went their separate ways.

"Why would Hikari go into the forest? It would be weird," Takeru questioned as the small group walked down the one path.

"You never know…The way she was acting in the morning…She could have gone anywhere. She could of even went off the path," Miyako told them.

"Hika," Daisuke whispered as he walked behind the other two. He stopped and looked around. The boy fell to his knees and looked up to the sky. "Hikari!"

"Daisuke?" Takeru and Miyako turned around.

There was silence. They could hear a faint sound in the distance.

"Dai? Dai…Daisuke," a voice faintly said.

"Hika!" Daisuke pushed his friends out of his way as he ran down the path. It wasn't just any voice, it was Hikari.

"Wait up!" Miyako cried as Takeru and herself struggled to keep up with him.

Hikari sat on the ground. Her eyes were red and she couldn't control the tears from coming. She heard Daisuke's cry, but couldn't yell back as loud. Whispering to him, she hoped he would hear. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she slowly looked up.

"Hikari, why'd you run away? You really scared everyone," Daisuke told the girl.

The brunette turned away from him. "You didn't wait for me. It hurt me Daisuke. We had an agreement…I'd wait for you, you'd wait for me."

"You weren't ok with it…I'm very sorry Hikari," the boy bowed down his head asking for her forgiveness, but didn't receive any.

"Daisuke, I waited over an hour. Koushiro had to tell me that you were home playing soccer! At that moment in time, I felt the worst type of pain. At that point, I knew how it felt to have your heart break. I can't even sum it up in words how much the pain hurt. Dai, I love you and everything, but you could have told me. I wouldn't be right here right now, I would be at home with Taichi. Maybe over with Miyako, Iori, and Takeru. But, it doesn't matter anymore…What's done is done."

Takeru and Miyako stepped around the corner.

"There he is!" Takeru panted.

"Who cares about Daisuke!" Miyako ran over to Hikari. "You ok? You really scared me."

"I didn't mean to scare you. I am very sorry for that. Anyways, I'm glad to see you guys," Hikari smiled at her two friends.

"Ok, lets get you home. We'll have you call Taichi and Koushiro so they can stop searching. We shouldn't have them doing something they don't need to do," Takeru decided.

"Ok…" Hikari stood up. _What's gotten into Takeru? He seems rather weird. It seems like he didn't even care that I ran away from home._

They began to walk back down the path and slowly went to Hikari's apartment building.

Taichi ran up to his sister. "Hikari! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," the girl looked away.

"Don't ever do such a stupid thing ever again! What has gotten into you?"

"Don't yell at her Taichi. Hika, I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything," Daisuke smiled as he walked away.

"Yeah, don't be afraid to give me a call either," Miyako said as Takeru walked away with her.

Iori slightly bowed to the girl. "Please, forgive me for saying this, but please don't ever do that again. Hikari, you really scared everyone."

_Really? Takeru didn't even seem to care,_ Hikari thought.

Iori smiled at the girl and ran to catch up with Takeru and Miyako.

"Come on, we better get inside," Taichi dragged his sister inside.

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_

Daisuke slowly walked himself to his apartment building.

"Something's wrong with Hikari. She's never done anything like this before. I did something wrong. I will not forgive myself until I figure this out!" the boy told himself.

He made his way up the stairs onto his floor. Looking at the door, he opened it.

"I'm home!" the raspberry haired boy yelled.

"Where did you go? You didn't tell us or anything," Daisuke's mother looked at him.

"Uh…Sorry Mom…I was busy."

"With what?"

"Stuff," Daisuke went into his room and closed the door shut.

"Daisuke!" his mom called. "That boy doesn't tell me anything anymore…"

"Hey, do you want to come over before heading to your apartment? We could have dinner and maybe watch some TV," Miyako offered the blonde.

"No, I just want to get home," Takeru left her.

"What's gotten into him?" the girl pondered.

"You've noticed something too?" Iori wondered.

"Want me to fix your computer?"

"Huh? Uh…Sure!"

"But…Only if there are rice balls!"

"Of course Miyako…I have to pay you some way," the boy winked.

"Are you hungry?" Taichi asked his sister.

"No."

"Are you ok?" he looked at Hikari as he pulled a box the cuboard.

"Uh…" Hikari got up and went to their room.

Taichi put down the box and watched the door slam. "Somethings up…"

Daisuke sat in his room staring at the wall. Slolwy, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He held the phone in his hand and shifted in the bed.

"Hika…I hope you're ok," he mumbled as he placed the phone on the floor.

Daisuke got up and turned off his light. After tripping over nothing, he made his way back to the bed and fell asleep.

Takeru sat on his bed staring at a picture. He began to frown and closed his eyes.

"Why did this have to happen?" he questioned the picture. He slightly began to laugh. "Yeah, not like you're going to answer me…Stupid picture." He got up and taped it to the wall.

It was a picture of Hikari, she had a bright smile.

"What happened, Hikari? I just want to know what happened to our friendship," Takeru mumbled as he flung his white hat across the room. Without another word, he went back to his bed and laid down.

Taichi opened the bedroom door. Hikari was on the bottom bunk sleeping. He had a worried look on his face. Slowly, he walked over to the dresser. Trying not to wake up his younger sister, he opened the top draw. Pulling out his pajamas, Hikari shifted in bed. Taichi fidgeted, and continued. After getting his pajamas, he left the room to change. Soon, he was changed and headed back towards the bedroom. Opening the door once again, he walked up to the bed. He placed his hand on the ladder and began his way to the top bunk. Pulling the covers over him, he rested his head on the pillow.

_I wonder what's up with Hikari. She seems so different. Was it something I did? I sure hope not! I'll have to figure this out tomorrow,_ Taichi thought.

Takeru was sleeping in his bed as the phone began to ring. He lifted his head off the pillow as his mom called for him to get the phone. After pulling himself off the bed, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" the blonde mumbled.

"Takeru? Have you heard from Hika?" Daisuke asked over the phone.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Taichi said she left to come over to my apartment, but she hasn't come over. I was starting to get worried, so I decided to call you."

"Well, I haven't talk to her since last night. Sorry."

"I knew you wouldn't have seen her. I don't even know why I even bothered calling you."

"What do you mean by that?" Takeru demanded.

"What I mean is that you and Hikari never talk anymore. I know she's been wanting to talk to you, you just don't seem interested in her friendship anymore."

"Our friendship is perfectly fine!"

"What? Are you even listening to yourself? You haven't talked with Hikari in forever!"

The boy bit his lip. "Well, if you weren't always around, maybe Hikari and myself could finally get to talk again."

"Don't blame me for your actions!" Daisuke yelled.

"But it _is_ your fault! If you never came into the picture, if you never became our friend, Hikari and I could have had something!"

Daisuke gasped. At his own apartment, he dropped the phone and ran out of his room.

"Daisuke? Daisuke! What is your problem?" the blonde looked at the phone and hung it up. Slowly, he walked back over to his bed and sat down. "What have I done?"

_Look into your heart and you will find_

_There's nothing there to hide_

Taichi sat on the bottom bunk in the room he shared with hIkari. He closed his eyes and held a not in his hand. Letting out a sigh, he looked at the note. He scratched his bushy hair trying to understand the meaning of the note.

It read the following:

Taichi,

I'm going out for awhile. I need to get away from everyone and everything. I'm not that sure when I'll be getting home. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow. I'm starting to feel real scared about something, so I'm going to try to find some answers. I'll be fine while gone, please don't worry. I'll come back home when I'm ready. There's no need to search for me, if you do, it will only bring more tears. I love you big brother. Tell Daisuke and the others not to worry. Also, if Takeru seems to be worried, then make sure that he knows that is all I'm asking from him. Make sure he knows he's my best friend and that I'll miss him while I'm gone. I'll hope he'll miss me, but after what happened yesterday, I don't think he really cares if I'm there or gone. Take care Taichi…I'll be home soon.

Yagami Hikari

"Hikari, what do you mean Takeru won't care? What happened yesterday?" Taichi wondered.

He stood up and walked over to Hikari's dresser. Placing the note ontop of it, he noticed Hikari's camera sitting next to a picture of her and Daisuke. Picking up the camera, he walked out of the room. He forced himself out of the apartment and down the streets. Finally, he made his way to the apartment building where Takeru, Miyako, and Iori lived.

"Hey, guys, sorry, but I haven't heard from Hikari yet. What about you guys? Do you think she possibly ran away again?" Koushiro asked his friends.

Miyako pushed up her glasses. "This is terrible! Where could she have gone? This just isn't like Hikari, she never just goes out on her own."

There was knocking at the door. Koushiro moved out of the way.

"Come in!" the purple haired girl yelled.

The door slammed open. Daisuke panted and stared at Miyako.

"What's your problem? Did you find anything on Hikari?"

"I just wanted you to know, I'm going to go beat up Takeru," Daisuke smiled.

"What?" Koushiro was shocked.

"I'll explain after I kick his-"

"You'll do no such thing!" Miyako cried. "Takeru has been staying out of your business. What happened between you two this time?"

"You should be worrying about Hikari, not a little quarrel between you and Takeru," Iori jumped in to the converstation.

"Aww, no one asked you!" Daisuke snapped.

Koushiro turned to Daisuke. "Sit down. We don't need this argument. We have enough things to worry about. Does anyone know where Hikari might have gone?"

"Takeru likes Hikari!"

Everyone turned to Daisuke.

"What was that?" Miyako demanded.

"He said he liked her, well, not those words, but close enough. He said if I never came into the picture, he could have had something with Hikari," the boy explained.

"You lie! You're lying! Takeru wouldn't do such a thing. He loves me! Not Hikari…Me!" Miyako broke down into a sob. "I was afraid this was going to happen…"

"Afraid? You knew something like this was going to happen?" Iori asked.

"Takeru always had feelings for Hika, but I thought he was over them," Daisuke frowned.

"Do you think he's just using me? Using me to get away from Hikari? Using me as a toy, something to play with when he gets bored?" Miyako wondered.

Koushiro sat next to her. "Don't think like that. It will be ok, don't worry Miyako."

"After we find Hikari, we'll fix all of this. Fight Daisuke?" Iori questioned.

"Of course!"

Taichi found himself knocking on Takeru's apartment door. He was unsure about how he got there, but he knew he had to get the answers he needed. He didn't want Hikari to keep on running away. If Takeru was the problem, Taichi had to find the solution.

"Taichi? What do you need?" the blonde asked.

"Can I come in? I have something I need to talk to you about," the older boy frowned.

"Uh…Of course!" Takeru motioned him to follow.

They walked into his bedroom. Taichi sat on the floor while Takeru sat himself on his bed.

"So, what did you need?" Takeru smiled.

The brunette boy sighed. "I wanted to know what has been going on between you and my sister."

"Hikari? Nothing, we've been going about our lives just like we used to."

"Then, why would she tell me you wouldn't care if she was here or gone?"

"I care when Hikari's gone!"

Taichi stood up and pointed at the younger boy. "Takaishi Takeru, don't lie to me! You haven't spent one second looking for Hikari. All of us, her friends, have been searching for her all day. All you've done is sit in your room. If you cared about her, why aren't you helping us? If you care about her, why are you making everyone else do the work?"

"Because she doesn't care about me!" the blonde blurted. "All she ever cares about is Daisuke! That's all she ever talks about. It's always Daisuke this and Dai that! I'm sick of it! If Hikari cares about Daisuke that much, then let Daisuke deal with it. His girlfriend, his problem!"

"You don't know what you're talking about. Hikari cares for you, just like she cares for everyone else. If you would just take a second of your time to notice how much Hikari has been going through. Something is bothering her, and that's her friendship with you! She's been hurt, something happened between you two yesterday. I'm not that sure what it is, but it must have a connection to why she ran away again today. You better start looking for her, if you do…I know she'll give up on you and the friendship you two have."

"I used to want to have something special with Hikari, and sometimes I still do. I've known her longer than Daisuke has, so why didn't she choose me? Why was I left out? I've always been her for her, but I feel like she's no longer here for me. I miss the friendship we had…The friendship before Daisuke came into her life. Now, it's all about Daisuke. Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke! It makes me just want to kill him!"

Taichi blinked. _Something special? Choose him? _"What about Miyako?"

"Miyako? Miyako…" the younger boy looked away. He tightly closed his eyes.

He remembered the night before. Miyako invited him over, but he wouldn't come. It's been like that lately. Takeru was always busy with something else, if it wasn't homework, it was basketball, and if it wasn't basketball, it was house work. It wasn't like him to avoid Miyako. When they started out together, they spent every minute they could together. Now, it seemed like Takeru wouldn't even care if Miyako died. He was driven into to some much hate towards Daisuke, so much jealousy, he forgot about his relationship.

"Takeru, you might not have Hikari, but at least you have Miyako, you have someone. I've noticed that you haven't been spending a lot of time together, and I know you're not my brother, and I should stay out of your business, but I have to ask. Are you two having problems?" the older boy questioned.

"I'm not that sure. We don't really talk anymore. It's been hard ever since Hikari had that little break down before school. Miyako has been busy trying to figure it out. I've been trying to leave her alone, let her do her own thing, but I guess I really should be helping her. I-I'm so stupid!" Takeru yelled.

"It's ok, lets go over to Miyako's now. You can help us search."

"I think that's a great idea!"

_Take me as I am take my life_

_I would give it all I would sacrifice_

Hikari stood in front of the Motomiya's door. She was waiting for someone to answer. After a minute, Mrs. Motomiya opened the door.

"Hikari, Daisuke isn't here right now. I believe he went over to Miyako's house for awhile. You should check for him over there," she told the brunette.

"Thank you, I'll go right now," she slightly bowed her head and ran off.

_Daisuke! I have to find you. You must forgive me for what I have done. You must be so worried. I hate what I have been putting everyone through_, Hikari thought.

The young brunette had made it to Miyako's apartment. She was out of breath when she knocked on the door. Miyako answered it, she was shocked to see Hikari. Hikari looked around the room. Koushiro, Takeru, Iori and Taichi were sitting on the floor. She finally spotted Daisuke standing next to the couch. Slowly, she walked over to him. Almost in tears, she kissed the boy on the lips. He was dazed by what he received. Takeru was hit hard in the heart when he saw the kiss. After the two parted, the blonde stood up and punched the raspberry haired boy. Daisuke fell onto the couch. He shook off the hit and stood back up. Hikari gasped at the sight. Raising her arm, she smacked Takeru. Knowing what he did was wrong, he slowly headed towards the door. Miyako stood her ground and wouldn't let him pass.

Almost in tears, Miyako finally opened her mouth. She quietly spoke, "Am I just your toy? Something you're just going to throw away after using? Am I not good enough for you?" She let the tears fall. "What don't you understand? I love you Takeru. Don't you love me? Lately, all you've been caring about is yourself! And now, now I had to figure out that you like Hikari! What kind of relationship do we have? I don't want to have to sit here and wait for you every day of my life. You have to tell me the truth. If you can't…This relationship we have must end."

"Miyako, you don't understand. I've likes Hikari since I met her. It's not that easy to get over those types of feelings, but I'm trying, I really am! I love you, that's not a lie. I'll never just throw you away, you mean too much to me. If anything, I'm not good enough for _you_," Takeru tried to explain.

The young brunette girl blinked. After gathering her thoughts, she began to walk towards the door. Pushing the purple haired girl out of her way, she opened the door. "There's no reason for you to leave Takeru. I will…" Without another word, Hikari walked out.

"Hikari! Wait!" Daisuke called after the girl.

"She was hurt by Takeru's words. It stung her. You three should go after her. Koushiro, Taichi, and myself will stay here," Iori decided.

"Take my cell phone. If you need anything, give us a call at Iori's. We'll go down there," Koushiro handed Daisuke the phone.

"Bring Hikari back. I'm leaving her safety in your hands," Taichi smiled.

Miyako nodded. "Ok, we'll do our best."

The three kids walked out.

The young, brunette girl wandered around alone. She closed her eyes for a second and shivered. The sun began to set and it was getting late. Slowly, the girl began to grow tired. Hikari found her tired self in the park. Finding a bench, she sat down. Closing her eyes again, she let out a sigh.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself. "I keep on running away. If I keep this up, Taichi is going to end up locking me in our room. Why do I keep on running from my fears? I need to stop this nonsense! I must stop running! But no matter how hard I try, I just can't…"

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it there's nothing I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_

Daisuke, Miyako, and Takeru slowly walked into the park. Daisuke was on the phone with Taichi.

"Did you check the forest where she was before?" Taichi questioned.

"Yeah," Daisuke frowned.

"Let him know this is the only place we haven't checked," Miyako told the boy.

"If Hikari isn't here, I don't know where she could be. This is the only place we haven't looked."

"Well, if you can't find her in there…I'll tell our mom that she ran away," Taichi explained.

"Right," the raspberry haired boy agreed as his group continued to walk.

The group started to walk past a bench.

Takeru looked at the bench. "Hikari, what have I done?"

"Look, Taichi, I'll call you back later," Daisuke hung up the phone. He stared at the bench. Something was different about it.

Miyako stared at the two boys. They gawked at the bench in awe. It seemed to be calling to them.

"Hikari!" the two boys shouted and ran over to the bench.

"What's going on?" Miyako slowly followed them.

Takeru looked around the bench trying to find any sign of the missing girl. Daisuke placed his hand on the bench but stopped in midair; something was in his way. The boy was shocked at what he found.

"Daisuke? What is it?" Miyako asked.

"I-it's Hikari!" Daisuke announced.

Takeru jolted up. "What do you mean? There's nothing there."

"That's because there's a body here!" Daisuke moved his hand down the bench.

"She's invisible?" Miyako wondered.

"She scared about what's been happening, and Takeru, figuring out that you like her just added to that. Hikari wanted to leave that scared feeling, her fears, but the only way she could was to leave this world," the boy pulled away from the bench. "We have to get her back…We have to get rid of the fear."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Miyako demanded.

"I'm not that sure," Daisuke sighed.

Takeru walked up to Miyako and smiled. He pulled her near and kissed her on the lips. After pulling away, he stared at the bench. "Don't you want to be able to do that to Daisuke again? If you don't come back Hikari, you'll be all alone…Forever! I know you don't want that. You told me that you hate being alone. You also said you hated to be afraid of things. Come back Hikari! Don't stay covered in darkness for the rest of your life!"

Miyako was dazed from what happed. Soon, she was in tears from what the blonde said.

Hikari sat alone. Her knees were up against her chest and she held them tight. Tears were falling down her cheeks. She tried to bury her head in her knees. More tears came as she heard Takeru's voice trying to break the barrier she was trapped in. Trying hard not to listen to his voice, the brunette began to hum. Though she tried her hardest, it didn't work. Soon, the girl stood up.

"Daisuke!" Hikari cried.

_There's no love like your love_

_And no other could give more love_

_There's nowhere - unless you're there_

_All the time - all the way…_

Daisuke looked at what seemed an empty bench. Slowly, Hikari was put on the bench. Her outline came back and soon she was all there.

"Hikari," Daisuke brushed through her hair with his fingers.

"I'm not alone, am I?" she asked.

"No, you're not alone."

"We're all here for you. No matter what we say or what we do, we're always going to be here for you," Takeru smiled.

"Don't run away from your fears, let us help you with them. That's what friends are here for. We're here to help you, here to shower you with friendship and love," Miyako explained.

"I'm sorry about what happened Hikari. I'm sorry for not waiting for you, for not being there when you needed me the most. I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, but I sure am doing a terrible job. I beg for your forgiveness. I swear, I'll never leave you again," tears formed in Daisukes eyes.

Hikari, weak from what happened, stumbled over to the boy. She wrapped him in her arms. "If anything, I should ask for forgiveness. I've been too scared to confess what I've been hiding inside. To be honest, I was scared I was losing Takeru, I was also scared that I was losing you."

"But we'll never let something like that happen again. No matter what, if something's wrong, you come to us. No matter how big or small, we're willing to help. Hikari, that's a forever promise," the blonde boy looked at the girl.

"Lets not worry about anything right now. Lets go relieve Taichi of his worrying. Ready to get back?" Daisuke wondered.

"Yeah, lets not keep him waiting," Miyako agreed.

Hikari softly smiled. "I'm ready to go home now."

They began to run back to Iori's apartment. The group grew happy and began to laugh. As they came up to the door, the stopped their laughter. Knocking on the door, they calmed down. Iori answered the door and let the four kids in.

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_I can't help it there's nothing I want more_

"Hikari!" Taichi jumped up. He walked over to his younger sister. "You scared me. Why do you keep on running away like that?"

"Don't worry big brother, I won't be running away anymore. I was just a little scared, but now I'm fine. I discovered something I needed to today. I need to face my fears, you know what I mean?" Hikari smiled at him.

Hugging the girl, he whispered in her ear, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Hey, lets not cry anymore. I don't think I could handle anymore," Takeru decided.

Miyako slipped her hand in Takeru's. "I like being this way. I like being happy with my friends and the ones I love."

"We all love you too Miyako," Koushiro smiled as he took his cell phone from Daisuke.

"Only one thing could make this better," Hikari said.

"You're right! And I bet I know what you're thinking," Miyako giggled.

"So do we!" Daisuke and Takeru walked over to their girlfriends. Placing their lips on the other, they kissed them.

"Oh, get off my sister!" Taichi yelled.

"Leave them be, they're all in love," Iori told him.

"Hey, Dai, I love you!" Hikari blushed.

"Guess what…I love you too, Hika!" Daisuke laughed.

"Takeru…"

"No need to say it Miyako. I love you too," Takeru kissed the girl on the cheek.

_I would fight for you_

_I'd lie for you_

_Walk the fire for you_

_Yeah I'd die for you_

Daisuke would always love Hikari, and she would always love him. No matter how bumpy the relationship gets, they'd be there for each other. Takeru learned something from them, he had to live his life with his own girlfriend. They would never give up on each other. No matter what the problem, big or small, they would stick together and solve it.

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_

**NOTE: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They're from the anime Digimon. Sorry, but I have no right to them!**


End file.
